WWII Venom ACT II
by InnerVenom123
Summary: Things heat up, Venom continues his attack on Germany, and a new character shows that will have drastic repercussions. NORMAN OSBORN! Things will only get better from here, but not for the world!


(When someone speaks in [ -- ] it means they're speaking in a foreign language, but obviously the Venom symbiote can understand them, it's smart like that)

Edward: Damnit! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!?!!? THIS IS ALL THOSE DAMN GERMANS FAULT!!!

Suddenly the black mass grows out.

Venom: All those damn Germans fault… TIME TO KILL!!!

A plane is overhead. Its German, the swastika clearly on the wings.

Venom: Get to Berlin. Kill them all.

Venom leaps up.

Venom: KILL THEM ALL!!! HAHAHAHAHHA!!!

His tendril grabs on to the wing, he swings up on top of the pilot.

[OH MY GOD!!!]

Venom rips the pilot out of the plane.

Venom: Time to get to Hitler.

(This plane was on the way to Berlin. Berlin is close. The host will be pleased.)

BERLIN, GERMANY

People in Berlin look up and see a falling object.

[What is that?]

[It's pretty mommy!]

[Hide the kids!]

[OH MY GOD!]

[RUN AWAY!!!]

*KA-BOOOM*

The plane crashes into a building.

Venom gets out of the plane's wreckage onto the street.

Venom: TIME TO KILL!!!!!

Tendrils lash out like whips, grabbing civilians.

[PLEASE! NO!]

Venom: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!! WE LOVE THIS JOB!!!!

Ripping them to pieces.

[I HAVE A FAMILY!!!]

Throwing them aside.

[I'll GIVE YOU ANYTHING!!!]

Venom hasn't even moved and has killed 25 people

Cars filled with soldiers arrive to help, the soldiers get out and get their weapons ready.

[FIRE!!!]

*BANG*

Venom: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHH!!!!!!

The bullets bounce off of Venom.

*BANG*

*BANG*

[We're out of ammo! What do we do?!]

The German officer looks at them sadly.

[We die…]

Venom: NOW IT'S OUR TURN!!!!

A tendril whips out and grabs the officer.

Venom: You die first.

The tendril grips tighter and tighter.

[Hail….. Hitler…..]

*SNAP*

Venom throws the lifeless body of the officer away.

Venom's tongue lifts up

Venom: You next!

The tongue lashes out and grabs the soldier.

[IT'S FROM HELL!!!]

Venom: Bye, bye!

The tongue throws the soldier a few miles behind Venom. He lands in a building, it collapses.

The other soldiers begin to run.

Venom: Uh-uh-uh! NO RUNNING!!!

Venom charges at them on all fours.

[WHAT DO WE DO?!?!!?]

[WE RUN LIKE HELL!!!!]

Venom: Keep going! This is good exercise! HAHHAHAHAHHHA!

They run down streets, panicking, civilians flee in terror.

[GET TO THE MILITARY HQ, THEY'LL HELP!!!]

Venom: Oh no you don't!!!!

Venom jumps over the troops and lands in front of them.

Venom: You die now. RUUUUAGGGGGHHHHH!!!

His giant mouth closes over them. He bites down with a gut wrenching crunch. He sucks the bodies up and swallows them.

Venom: Delicious. Now to finish this place off.

*BOOM*

Venom turns around to see a missile headed for him!

Venom: Oh shi-

*BOOOOOOM*

The Germans in the tanks celebrate!

[We did it!]

[Yeah we blew its head off!]

The head regrows.

[No….]

[IMPOSSIBLE!!!]

Venom: Well let's not lose our heads over it. HAHAHAAHAHHAHA!!

Venom stretches his arm and grabs the tank, lifting it up like a toy.

Venom: We've always wondered how far these things can fly…. TIME TO FIND OUT!!!!

Venom throws the tank. It lands in a building 3 blocks away.

Venom: Damn, not far at all. Well at least we get three more tanks!

Venom jumps and lands in the middle of the tanks.

[We've got him!]

The tanks surround him like a triangle.

[Ready!]

Venom looks at the tanks, a giant grin on his face.

[AIM!!!]

Venom: Come on, you Nazi bastards, shoot us.

[FIRE!!!]

Venom: IDIOTS!!! HAHAHAHA!!!

Venom ducks, the tanks hit each other.

*BOOOOOOM!!!!*

Venom rolls on the ground laughing hysterically.

Venom: HAHAAHHAHAAHA CAN'T BELIEVE THAT ACTUALLY WORKED!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHH!!!!!!

A platoon of soldiers marches towards him, stops and adjusts their weapons.

[Let's see you laugh after this! FIRE!!!]

Hundreds of guns fire at once. They bounce off Venom while he laughs hysterically.

[We're out of ammo!]

Venom: Hehehe… time to die.

Venom grows multiple tendrils and grabs all 45 soldiers. The tendril lifts them over his mouth.

Venom: We didn't know Germany had "all you can eat" buffets!

His mouth grows big enough to eat them all with one bite.

[OH MY GOD]

He drops them in and swallows.

His stomach bulges out. The soldiers scream as they're digested.

Venom: Oooooh we're full. Uhhhh…. too full…. We're going to….. UUUUGGGHHHHHHH!!!

Venom vomits 45 skeletons.

Venom: Better, now to finish it.

Venom leaps up and over to the fuehrer's office.

Venom: Hope Hitler's in the mood for visitors! HAHAHAHAHHAHAH!!!!!

BLACK OOZE 4

[Sir are you sure you don't want to go in your bunker?]

Hitler: [I am sure.]

[But…]

Hitler: [I said I was sure, my armies can handle it!]

[OH MY GOD!! GOODBYE!]

The assistant runs in terror.

Hitler: [What happened to her?]

He turns and looks at the window.

Hitler: [No….]

He sees Venom. With his giant toothy grin.

Venom: Hi.

*KERAAAASSSHHH*

Venom breaks the glass.

Venom: Your hour of demise has arrived.

Hitler: [Are you… the devil?]

Venom: No…we're much worse.

Venom lets out a huge roar and grabs Hitler.

Venom swings into the office.

Venom: Nice place, you filthy little bastard.

Hitler is in shock.

Venom: Time to teach you a lesson. See our hand?

Hitler nods.

Venom: This is the hand we're going to skin you with.

Hitler's eyes widen and his mouth opens I shock.

Venom's grin grows, along with his sadistic chuckles.

He begins to sing.

Venom: "Twinkle twinkle little star….

Venom begins to cut Hitler's skin.

Hitler: AUUUUUGGHHHHH!!!!!!

Venom: "How I wonder what you are….

Blood splatters on the wall.

Venom: "Up above the world so high….

Bone begins to show.

Venom: "Like a diamond in the sky…

Screams continue.

Venom: "When the blazing sun is gone…..

10 MINUTES LATER

Venom stands over his victim, admiring his own work.

Venom: Well Eddie, hope you like it… our gift to you..

The office was covered in blood, tissue, and skin. On the desk is Hitler's skinned corpse.

Edward's head comes out of the chest

Edward: My god….

Venom: Time to go.

Edward sinks back in to Venom's chest and Venom leaps out of the building, shoots a web and swings.

PRESENT

(It gave me all my memories back, but I don't want them. Now because I secretly wanted this war to end, it's going to kill everyone it sees in Japan)

Venom is on the tail of a Japanese plane, the plane stays stable, and the pilot never notices

Venom: WHEEEE!!! ON TO JAPAN!! THEN WE FINISH THE WAR!!!

OSCORP BUILDING, NEW YORK

A skyscraper towers over the others in NY, it has the OSCORP logo

CEO OFFICE

An assistant walks in, she sees a man staring out the window, standing with his arms crossed behind his back, a satisfied posture

Assistant: Mr. Osborn?

The CEO turns around; he has brown wavy hair, green eyes, and the hint of aging in his face

Osborn: Yes, Ms. Hand?

Hand: The general expects you in the war room…

Osborn smiles

Osborn: Thank you Ms. Hand; please tell him I'll be right there.

Ms. Hand walks away

Osborn turns back at his window

Osborn: Wonder what the good General Parker has in store for me this time…

Osborn grabs his suitcase, then walks out of the room


End file.
